Famous
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Itachi menatap Kakashi dengan intens. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan saat kembali ke Konoha? Find out here. Mind to RnR, per favore?


Famous

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Vaparte.

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Main chara(s) : Hoshigaki Kisame – Hatake Kakashi

AN : Ya, saia ngeliat episode Itachi dan Kisame muncul di Konoha pas sehabis penyerangan Orochimaru dan Suna. Oh, jangan salahkan saia kalo gaje, no plot, no meaning, karena Global TV yang menampilkannya. Saia ga begitu inget dialog-nya gimana, jadi ngasal aja. CANON! Tidak ada pem-bashing-an chara(s) di sini. Percayalah! Percayalah!! *?*

***

**ENJOY**

***

Dua orang berdiri di sebuah tebing yang menghadap desa Konoha secara menyeluruh. Jubah hitam bercorak awan merah melekat di tubuh mereka. Dengan topi jerami dengan sesuatu yang bergemerincing tiap ditiup angin, kuku di cat ungu, cincin norak, kain putih yang melekat di betis sampai tumit melewati sepatu menjadi aksesoris mereka. Salah satu dari mereka membawa sesuatu yang terbungkus kain perban. Yang satu berkulit biru dan bisa saja bertransformasi menjadi hiu, sedangkan yang lain bermata merah dengan tiga titik hitam berbentuk tomoe* memagari pupil hitamnya, serta keriput di dekat matanya bisa membuatnya dikira kakek tua yang menyamar.

"Kita memburunya?" tanya si hiu *?*. Temannya satu lagi mengangguk sambil menatap keempat patung wajah para hokage.

"Jangan langsung, ia ditemani seorang sannin legendaris. Kita bisa membunuhnya dengan ganti kita yang sekarat. Atau kita yang mati..." ucap sang kakek *?*.

"Dan dia yang tertawa sambil menginjak tubuhmu..." kata hiu jadi-jadian itu melanjutkan.

"Atau tubuhmu," balas pemuda bemata merah itu. Sharingan.

Siluman Hiu *?* itu hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, 'Kenapa partner-ku ini bisa membalas setiap kata-kataku yang berisi sindiran, ejekan dan candaan? Mungkin karena ada sharingan...' Begitulah pikiran si hiu. Dangkal sekali.

Akhirnya sang kakek jadi-jadian *?* itu pergi meninggalkan partner-nya yang masih mengeluh pada dewa Jashin dan mengutuk dewa itu.

***

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Asuma?" tanya Kurenai saat berjalan di sisi sungai bersama, di temani pohon-pohon melambai-lambai terkena angin, air yang mengalir dari tempat tinggi ke tempat rendah, angin yang berhembus tak tentu arah, jembatan yang membentang menyatukan dua sisi sungai, hewan-hewan yang menjalani kehidupannya yang membosankan tapi mau tak mau mereka jalankan.

"Ya, mereka mengikuti kita sepertinya," jawab Asuma sambil mematikan rokoknya dengan melemparnya ke sungai. (Jangan tiru adegan ini!)

Dengan satu anggukan kepala, mereka dalam posisi siaga begitu mendapati makhluk jejadian*?* di hadapan mereka. Dalam hati mereka mengeluh, 'Apa di dunia ini belum cukup orang aneh seperti Gai? Kamisama...'

"Siapa kau?" tanya Asuma dengan nada interogasi. Pemuda berkeriput*?* itu menatap Asuma tajam. Dalam batinnya ia bertanya, 'Apa aku sudah tidak terkenal lagi?'

"Memang..." gumam partner-nya, pemuda berkulit normal itu menoleh pada pemuda biru*?* itu. 'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' batinnya.

"Memangnya kau bertanya pada siapa? Aku... atau dia?" tanya pemuda yang membawa sesuatu yang besar di punggungnya itu. Sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu temannya.

"Kau, kalau dia aku tidak perlu tahu. Kau ini makhluk apa, hah?" tanya Kurenai memegangi kunainya.

Sesaat, pemuda keriputan itu pundung. Dan benar-benar yakin kalau ia tidak lagi terkenal. Karena pundung itulah, ia mulai menyerang. Menyerang, menyerang dengan temannya, diserang, bertahan, menghindar, membalikkan keadaan.

Sebuah pertarungan yang wajar di dalam sesuatu yang bernama 'pertarungan tak wajar', karena ada makhluk tak wajar di dalamnya*?*. sampai seseorang bermasker datang dan dengan sigap menolong kedua jounin itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kakashi," ucap pemuda merah*?* itu. Kakashi agak membelalakan matanya, melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau... Hoshigaki Kisame, dari desa Mizu," tanpa sadar Kakashi mengacuhkan orang yang tadi menyapanya. Seseorang (atau sesuatu?) bernama Kisame itu hanya menyeringai senang karena ia tahu kalau ia lebih terkenal dibanding partner-nya yang saat ini pundung stadium akhir.

"Dan Uchiha Itachi," lanjut Kakashi setelah membeberkan identitas Kisame. Itachi agak membelalakan matanya ketika ia lebih akhir dikenali oleh Kakashi. Ironis sekali.

Karena marah, kesal, pundung dan yang lainnya bercampur aduk menjadi satu atau dengan kata lain, nano-nano (nama permen?) atau komplikasi, Itachi menyerang ketiga jounin itu. Ia membuat Kakashi ke dalam ilusi. Memberikan penderitaan dalam mental, penyiksaan selama tujuh puluh dua jam penuh.

Ah, sepertinya ia memang punya dendam pribadi pada warga Konoha.

***

FIN

***

Time needed: 12 minutes.

Word Count: 777 words.

*Tomoe: bentuk dalam simbol yin yang itu lho. Ada yang hitam ada yang outih. Saia tau ini dari suatu novel buatan orang Jepang. ;D

Pendek!! XD

Oh, maaf ya kalo ada kata-kata kurang dimengerti. Kalo agak berkesan mem-bashing, tapi sungguh demi nazar-yang-belum-saia-bayar, beneran ga ada niat buat kayak gituan. =D

Typo? Maafkan saia. Ga jelas Maafkan saia. Kurang memuaskan? Maafkan saia. Keren? Puji saia lagi. Bagus? Nanti bikin lagi. Karena, saia bukan orang sempurna, bukan author yang sempurna yang selalu bisa luput dari yang namanya kesalahan. Karena, pada dasarnya semua makhluk itu tak ada yang abadi dan sempurna. Jadi, waspadalah! Waspadalah!! *?*

Nah, mind to review, per favore?


End file.
